The Two Twins
by Wolfy-Shine
Summary: Mavis. Mark. Their lives have been spent with their aunt and uncle. But now, they journey to find their father and mother, who have mysteriously disconnected from the twins and cut any traces between them. But the twins find that their parents are not as they seem...


Mavis turned on her heel. "Let's battle, Mark." Her necklace glimmered in the setting sun. She clutched her stone.

"Ready when you are," I said, and she leapt towards me, skirt billowing. I followed quickly. She twisted her hands so they formed a circle. A small light started shining in the arm shaped ellipse. "Moonblast, go!" I dodged quickly, and revealed my wristlet. "That's gonna be no help to you. You're still weak!" She touched her own pendant and started glowing. Suddenly, her skirt flowed out even more. The spike on her chest separated into two. Mavis smiled, then with a flick of her hand, pounded me with a Moonblast.

I wasn't strong enough to beat my sister in my normal form now. She was too fast. I needed to transform, quickly.

"Mavis?"

"Yes?"

"How do you work this thing?" She untransformed and walked up to me.

"Do you really need it now? I can teach you at the next town's Battle School. In fact, there must be battles going on which depend on Mega Evolution." I groaned. She was too cocky, now that she was younger, but had more levels. "Just touch it and remember the time when we got our Mega Stones. When we evolved."

—

 _"Come on, Markie!" She tugged on my arm, while facing the Evoporium._

 _I sighed and said, "We're going tomorrow with Auntie and Uncle. She's gonna buy you a Rare Candy, isn't she?" Mavis groaned._

 _"But I wanna be a Gardevoir today!"_

 _"Fine, but this is going out of your pocket money." She smiled a big smile and skipped down the dusty road without hesitation. I ran after her. By the time I had gotten there, she had bought a Rare Candy and a Dawn Stone, and held it out towards me. It was a plain turquoise rock, but had been smoothed and rounded around the edges. It was in a clear plastic box._

 _"Are you coming, brother?" I nodded and obligingly followed her. Auntie Talla had ordered me to see to it that my sister did not get in any trouble. I soon had learned that to keep her out of mischief, I had to agree with every manageable request. I snapped out of my thoughts once I heard a jingle, and a creak. We were at the general store. Uncle popped up from beneath the counter, and grinned._

 _"Do I see a Rare Candy and a Dawn Stone? Just couldn't wait, could ya?" I quickly started explaining why I was holding a Dawn Stone, when Uncle laughed and offered to get Auntie out from the back. A few minutes later, Auntie emerged with two green-white stones, one that sparkled in her hand._

 _"I planned to give y'all this tomorrow, but it looks like I'll be doin' it today, then." I waited. Mavis waited. "Well come, on then! Just bite in, Mavis! And you, mister, just open it and hold it in your hand!" Mavis went first. She slowly chewed her candy. She started glowing right then._

 _Slowly, her hair shortened and curved across her face, which grew feather like protrusions from her cheeks. Her chest started pointing outwards, growing pink to red. Her two bumps on her head fell inwards, and her shirt grew into a dress, falling outward. Her arms turned green and lengthened. Lastly, she grew taller and taller. Finally, the sheen on her skin faded away and she fell to the ground, breathing hard, yet she was grinning madly._

 _"Markie, don't take out your Dawn Stone just yet. Auntie, could you let me borrow the Gardevoirite?" Mavis took the shining stone from Auntie, and immediately resumed her glowing. Again, her body changed. Her personality became a more royal one. "I've Mega Evolved, haven't I?" Auntie nodded._

 _"Mavis, don't get too comfortable. I'm going to evolve now." I carefully opened the plastic box. The stone shimmered in the light from the window. I reached in and pulled it out. The wrapping paper nestling it crinkled joyfully. Suddenly, I felt at my best. I felt like Ralts again, evolving into Kirlia. Well, what did I expect anyways? My arms...longer. My face...contorting. My torso...stretching. I became more conscious. Mavis was standing next to Auntie, both with a worried face. Uncle, meanwhile, had a confused face._

 _"Markie," Mavis said, reverting back to the old name, "your body, just for a moment, was a Mega Gallade instead of a normal one." I shrugged._

 _"Whatever. May I have the Mega Stone now, Auntie?" She shook her head as in a stupor, then handed me the stone with a smile, albeit a nervous one. I touched it. No luck._

 _"Shake it?" Uncle suggested. I shook it. I bit it. I tossed on the ground in frustration._

—

"I wanted to forget that, Mavis."

"Well, so-rry." She put her hand on her hips, and stalked away, leaving me to pick up the bags and lug them towards the next town.

"Mavis! Come get your bag, or else I'm gonna throw it into this stream here. Your stuff will be ruined!" At that, she turned back, walked up, pinched me, then snatched her bag up. I rubbed my red arm, and my hand stopped at my stone. It glowed, and so did I. I lifted up my fingers, and continued rubbing my arm.


End file.
